Chapter 67
Issue 67, published in Volume 7, is the 67th chapter of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads: ''''Will his true mean character overflow?'''' Page Titles * A Dark Laugh * A Scary Summoning * If You Look At The White Paper * It Was Dangerous * Sinking Her Teeth Into It All At Once * Test Subject Chiyo * The Present In The Shoe Cupboard * A Friend's Betrayal * Hand Me Your Food! * To A More Suitable Person * Always Suzuki * A Delicious Thought Summary Mikoshiba is at Nozaki's apartment playing otome games. All of a sudden, he hears Nozaki laugh quietly while working on a storyboard and wonders whether he is drawing a gag. However, he remembers that Nozaki is actually working on a bullying scene where Mamiko is being confronted. Appalled, Mikoshiba tells him to stop drawing from the perspective of "Harassing Mamiko sure is nice..." Continuing to chuckle ominously, Nozaki refutes that he is drawing from a perspective where Mamiko is pretending to be scared but is secretly waiting for Suzuki to arrive so they can gang up on the bullies. Mikoshiba states that this is an even worse perspective to be drawing from. In order to observe what characters might feel if they are bullied, Nozaki invites some girls to "summon" Mikoshiba. Although Mikoshiba notes that a group of girls summoning someone isn't usually scary, he ends up calling out to Nozaki for help when they drag him away due to being shy around them. Nozaki notes that his desperateness wasn't good enough, so he doodles in Mikoshiba's notebook as another "bullying" test. Rather than writing insults; however, he draws manga characters and requests that Mikoshiba make copies of one of the drawings. Mikoshiba asks Kashima if she's ever been pestered, which she responded to by describing a time she was taken to karaoke against her will but escaped before they got to the "private room". Later, Sakura asks Mikoshiba why he looks tired, to which he responds that Nozaki has been pestering him all morning. Sakura replies by saying, "how nice!" being envious of the fact that Mikoshiba was with Nozaki all morning. Nozaki asks Sakura if she wants to join in the bullying experiment to which she replies that Nozaki is cute when he says the word "bullying". Nozaki first attempts to trick Sakura by sending her a fake love letter, but when he mentioned that he was watching her from the shadows, she blushes and smiles because of the fact that he was watching her. Nozaki's next attempt at bullying Sakura involved putting tacks in her shoe, but in order to avoid hurting her, he put candy in her shoe instead. Mikoshiba argued that putting candy in her shoe turned it into a present rather than a trick, and that she would have to be an idiot to not see the candy. Sakura; however, doesn't see the candy and ends up crushing it when she put her shoe on. Finally, Nozaki tries to bully Sakura by stealing something from her desk, but then Seo catches him in the act. Instead of scolding Nozaki, Seo informs him that she and Sakura are going to the pool and advises him to steal her panties. Nozaki then informs Sakura that Seo is actually a traitor. Nozaki decides that he's not cut out for bullying and asks to swap with Sakura. Sakura attempts to bully Nozaki by asking him to give her his food. When a classmate asks if Nozaki is feeding her like an animal, he replies by saying that she is supposed to be bullying him. Sakura also tries to change her speech to sound more bully-like, and boss around Mikoshiba. Nozaki is shocked when her bullying works against Mikoshiba when she was powerless against him, once again turning Mikoshiba into the heroine. In the end, Nozaki realizes that his only takeaway was that bullies think a lot about the person they're trying to bring down. He writes a story where Mamiko is bullied by a rival, but Ken Miyamae criticizes him when he wraps it up easily by making Suzuki save the day again without addressing the rival's feelings. After that, Mikoshiba asks if everything has been resolved, but Nozaki comments that Sakura still asks him for his food. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters